Lost or Won?
by Axel-Estan
Summary: The War was over, The Soul Society fell, Aizen created the Oken, but the survivors were taken to Hueco Mundo. Shinji awakes to the execution line, his turn comming but someone saves him. Alas, he is sick from his wounds but something seriously fucked up is going on. And why the fuck is Aizen acting so weird? GinxShinji AizenxShinji Gore/Smut/ect. Yaoi.


**WARNINGS: Rated M for later chapters. There will be yaoi, don't like? Turn back now. It's GinxShinji not sure exactly where to go with them but its rated M for the gore as of now. There will be rape, other horrible things. Weak stomached readers please turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I earn no money for this and I don't own Bleach or the characters. If I did, yaoi would be cannon and no one's eyes would be safe from the Sexiness.  
**

**ALSO: Looking for a beta-reader. PM me and we'll talk okies? You best be ok with Yaoi and a bit of Gruesomeness. Love you all, If you turned away over this Author's Note I'm sorry but I saved you from destroying your eyes with things you didn't want, yes? Ok then. Review gently, Never got a review on a single story so far...so... be gentle... *hides*  
**

* * *

They had lost, the battle, the war, everything. The ones found alive were captured, chained down, dragged to the belly of the beast. The "Lord" had them all lined up, naming off names, deciding fates, seeing who they had missed. "The Kuchiki brat as well?" A voice asked. "Yes, She and Sarugaki are bleeding all over my favorite rug," Came the voice of the Lord, echoing through the throne room. There he sat in all his glory, sipping tea as some of his captives screamed, others staying silent, clinging to the last shreds of hope that something, anything, would save them. More screams were ended, more started. A Cacophony of insanity, a symphony to drive even the hardest of the hard, men like Ikkaku to madness. He screamed as his fingers were cut off and fed to a beastly hollow, said creature taking his sweet time. It began gnawing on the poor man's arms and legs, eating his restraints instead of bothering with removing them. He died of bloodloss, his screams reduced to whimpers, whimpers that faded into moments of bone-chilling silence.

Light brown eyes slid open, not far, just enough to see without being caught by anyone. There was blood staining the pristine walls and tiles of the great room, sounds of sobbing, screams of fear, and a soft, eerie laughter echoed. The scent of blood, vomit, burning flesh, and excrement was heavily laden in the air. The bodies of the dead were moved from the main floor either to be fed to the hollows or burned in a great fireplace. The small girl with her hair in a bun, 'Momo', The sick bastard on the throne had said. She was thrown into the fire, still alive and screaming for several minutes. The room went silent for a moment as Tousen yanked a black-haired girl to her feet.

"Noo-!" The scream was cut off, a sickening thunk followed the spray of blood. The head of poor Rukia landing right infront of Byakuya Kuchiki himself, the man looked unfazed, but covered with wounds, unable to barely move. The noble didn't even blink, staring off at nothing. Hiyori chuckled, "See you all in hell-" Shinji's eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, Brown eyes widened, watching the gruesomely grinning head of the girl he considered family, rolling across the white tiles. A revolving spray of her life's blood misted Shinji's face, the roof, and stray droplets even landed into the False God's tea. He sipped it anyway, passing the cup off to a lesser arrancar who got him fresh tea in a new cup. Shinji stared at the head, shuddering as Hiyori's eyelid twitched.

He just stared, awestruck, barely hearing what was happening to others. "Send Kurosaki to Szayel, He'll enjoy having him along with Mayuri and the Quincy boy. As for Kuchiki-San, Ulquiorra will see what he can do with the ice prince."

More talking, more dead, more bloodshed. Shinji was the last, his side misted with the blood of the warriors he fought alongside, watching as Tousen walked to him, sword drawn. "Oh, my old Captain... He's not worth keeping, just look at him." Tousen raised his sword, only to have a pale hand grab his wrist. "Naaw, Sosuke I wanna keep 'im. I get wha' I wan', riigh'?"A new voice asked in a seductive purr.

"You want him, Gin? Are you sure?" Gin pulled Tousen away from the still dumbstuck Visored, scooping the bound up blonde into his arms. "tha's right, I wanna keep 'im. I like 'im." Aizen sighed, waving a hand. "Fine, but when you break him, you'll have to share." Gin chuckled, "We'll see 'bout tha'," the lavender haired man replied, striking the back of the Blonde's head just hard enough for him to black out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okaay, Shoddy yes but eh. Please review or I won't continue it...**


End file.
